


Asteris of Septarsis

by Raven0w0



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Marco centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technically Blood Moon Ball AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven0w0/pseuds/Raven0w0
Summary: “What hides behind the golden fan the hand does sweetly hold? A trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told.”
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue

“ **_What?!”_ **

“Okay I know it looks bad!” Tom exclaimed, “But at least I told you as soon as possible! I could’ve waited longer, or never said anything about it at all! But I didn’t!”

Marco was livid, “No you just tried to curse Star and got stuck with me instead! I knew there was something off about you! I can’t believe I let her go with you! Or that I followed!”

“Look, the Blood Moon doesn’t pick at random! I brought her there just to see if there was any last hope for us! It’s about compatibility!” Tom was hoping to explain this fast and move on with his plan before Star returned, “And it’s more of a ‘Blood Moon suggestion’ than an eternal curse, anyways.”

Marco glowered at the demon, but didn’t respond. Marco mulled over the explanation and huffed. He guessed that if there was an actual curse, Tom would’ve already been dragging him to the Underworld to break it. So he most likely wasn’t lying.

“Then what was the point of coming here? If it's just a suggestion, then there’s nothing we have to do. I wouldn’t have known if you didn’t tell me,” Marco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Tom rubbed his neck sheepishly and blushed slightly, “Well, the Moon didn’t choose me and Star, but…,” he trailed off. Marco nodded slowly, “it did choose us? So I was thinking, ‘That only happens every 667 years, Tom! I should probably not let that go to waste!’.”

Marco sighed and sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Star had just left him by himself for the first time since the Ball, which must’ve been what had taken Tom so long to show up with his proposal. Unless the Prince of the Underworld had needed to sike himself up for this? 

Marco looked up at Tom, meeting his expectant gaze. Both boy’s cheeks flushed and it occurred to Marco that the angry fire demon in front of him might actually have been anxious to come to his house. The faux confidence of the boy who had shown up to ask Star to the ball was gone, replaced by the vulnerable one in front of him.

“And this isn’t some weird curse that’s making you ask me?” Tom vigorously shook his head, “You sure? Because that would make this weirder than it already is. Like, ethically.”

Tom let out an exasperated groan, “You can trust me, Marco.”

“Can I? I don’t even know you!”

“That’s the point of a date, stupid. To get to know somebody.”

“I don’t even know if I like guys!” Marco threw his hands in the air dramatically, “I’ve only ever been crushing on one person my whole life! And if I _do_ like guys I just got outed by a weird Underworld curse!”

Tom shifted his weight, “I told you already, the Moon chooses a compatible pair. Not just anyone. That doesn’t mean it has to be romantic, technically. We could do this as...friends.”

“But if you don’t wanna go with me to see this Mackie Hand marathon,” He raised a hand and two golden tickets appeared with a puff of fire, “I’ll have to find someone who will.”

Marco’s jaw dropped slightly, “ _You_ like Mackie Hand?”

“No. But I saw you watching his movies the other night with Star.”

“Wait what? Have you been stalking me?” Tom put his hands up defensively.

“No, it's not like that!” He paused for a second, “Okay, it’s kinda like that! But only so I’d know when Star finally left you alone!”

Marco glared at Tom, “That’s weird, man. You’re weird. You could have just knocked on the front door. It’s my house, she can’t forbid you from talking to me,” brushing it off, he continued, “Anyways, I don’t want to go to a movie marathon you’re gonna be bored at.”

The demon smiled nervously, “Well, there is a Love Sentence concert happening in Germany in 2 hours.”

“Okay, so you really did just sit outside my house didn’t you?”

“I’m not the only one! There was a frog sometimes!”

“Okay, that’s new information that I’ll really have to let Star know but,” Marco stood from his spot on the bed, “Do you even like Love Sentence? Or is this just something you learned about stalking me?”

“Marco. Man. You hurt me with these words,” Tom grabbed the smaller boy by the arm and pulled him to his side. With a quick gesture, Tom had engulfed them in flames and Marco screamed at an unflatteringly high pitch. But before the human knew it, the fire was gone and they were in...what he assumed to be Tom’s room.

“You sounded like a girl, man,” Tom laughed, letting go of Marco’s arm.

Marco glared, “How was I supposed to know that I wasn’t about to be murdered?”

“Well, you know now,” Tom shrugged, “Now follow me.”

Marco obeyed, glancing around the bedroom as he did. The dark colors, ornate skulls and expensive furniture decorating it was...surprising. Tom had taste. While it wasn’t exactly what he’d have done with this much space he was still impressed.

They arrived at what seemed to be a closet. Tom looked back at Marco, a serious look plastered across his face, “Are you ready for this, Marco?”

“I guess?”

Tom pulled the door open, and Marco’s jaw went slack. It was a bona fide shrine to Love Sentence; unreleased CDs, expensive merch, signed albums. Marco had never seen most of this before, and his envy was growing, “I _really_ wish I was royalty like you and Star, this is insane!”

“Right? I still can’t believe I got to meet Justin Towers,” The demon looked down at Marco, noticing the tinge of jealousy in his eyes as the boy examined his collection, “But yes, Marco, to answer your question earlier, I ‘like’ Love Sentence.”

Marco really didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t seen his day going this way. He was going to practice his karate, do some homework, then when Star got back from hanging out with Janna he assumed they’d go on a weird adventure or watch a movie or something. But no, he was in the Underworld with a demon, looking at an otherworldly amount of merch for a boy band.

“So, concert?” Tom asked, “Or do you want to go home?”

Marco noted the hopefulness in Tom’s voice, “Concert,” he looped his arm into Tom’s, “As friends.”

Marco tried his best to ignore the slight look of disappointment on the demon’s face before the fire engulfed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t understand how you managed to get tickets to that Mackie Hand marathon  _ and _ backstage passes for a Love Sentence concert across the world. It really must pay well being royalty,” Marco laughed as they exited the pillar of fire into his room. The concert had been the most fun he’d had in awhile. Well, the most fun that didn’t involve possibly being mortally wounded. Tom had even gotten him a signed CD of Love Sentence’s new album.

As the fire faded the room became shrouded in darkness, “Hey, I was just trying to do something nice for my BMB!”

Marco dragged a hand down his face, groaning, “Let me guess, ‘Blood Moon Bro’?”

Tom grinned, elbowing Marco lightly, “I’ll get us t-shirts.”

“Looking forward to it,” He said sarcastically, “but you should probably go home, I’m dead on my feet.”

“Dead? That’s my specialty, Marco.”

Marco’s lights switched on, and when their eyes adjusted to the new light they were met with the intrigued stare of a one Star Butterfly, currently occupying a chair next to his light switch. Marco quickly glanced at the now tense demon, noting the unease in his eyes. 

“Star! What are you doing here, sitting in my room alone in the dark?” Marco knew the answer; he’d been out late with no call and they were planning on hanging out.

Star glared slightly, “I was waiting for you,  _ Marco, _ ” She drew the word out, as if challenging him for his explanation. Marco gulped.

Tom shifted uncomfortably under Star’s gaze, “Ya know, I think I should leave. Obviously you and Star have,” He paused, searching for the right words, “some things to discuss,” he had not found them.

Marco grabbed Tom’s wrist as the demon went to leave, “No, you don’t  _ have  _ to go,” Marco desperately didn’t want to be left alone with Star to hear all about how she had been worried for him and he definitely wasn’t ready for the barrage of questions regarding what he’d been doing with Tom of all people.

“Yeah, Tom,” Star added, “Stay! If you boys have made up and become BMBs, then you can come hang out with us too! Marco owes me some nachos and I’m sure he’d be happy to whip up some for you too!”

Marco looked at her, surprised at how well she had rolled with this. Sadly, the cost of her being so cool was at least another hour and a half of staying awake. He’d be passed out the second he sat down on the couch.

“Nachos?” Tom questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Star stood and opened Marco’s door, “They’re this weird Earth food with melted cheese, corn chips, and some meat on them. Marco makes them  _ all the time _ and I’ve never tasted anything like it,” She salivated slightly, beckoning the boys out of the room.

Marco sighed, following her downstairs as Tom trailed behind him, “Yeah, it's an easy dish to make and I’ve been making them since I was little. I guess I can make some real quick.”

Tom jumped onto the couch, lounging, “Well, if you’re making them I won’t turn it down but...I have a more refined palate.”

“Oh please Tom, you like corn shakes just as much as the rest of us,” Star scoffed. Marco went into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of tortilla chips and emptying them onto a platter. He quickly gathered the ingredients he’d need and strategically placed them onto the chips. Putting the prepared dish into the oven, he sighed.

“Marco! We’re gonna watch one of those karate movies you were raving about!” Tom called from his place on the couch, “That’s okay right?”

Marco yawned, “Yeah, that’s great,” as much as he loved Mackie Hand, he really wasn’t feeling up to sitting through one of them. There was a single one under two hours, and the ones that were always airing got closer to three. There was no way he was making it through that awake, and if he was asleep who knows what could happen.

The oven’s timer went off and Marco slipped on his oven mitts, pulling the nachos out. Drizzling the cheese and salsa onto them, he sighed contentedly. After scattering a handful of chopped jalapenos onto the chips, he brought them into the living room.

The two other teens had put a considerable amount of space between themselves on the couch, which left Marco to sit in the middle. Tom perked up, eyes following the dish in Marco’s hands hungrily. The boy took his place on the couch, and the already seated other-worlders immediately began grabbing the nachos from the plate carefully positioned in Marco’s lap.

“Not too fancy for Earth food now, are you, Tom?” Marco joked, earning himself a glare from the demon.

“Triangle food is a weakness of mine,” He said between bites.

Star grabbed another chip, “It’s a weakness for everyone.”

The warmth of the platter spread through Marco, and the monotonous drone of the bad story of an otherwise great action movie began to lull Marco to sleep despite the occasional jostling as one of his companions grabbed a nacho.

  
  


Marco awoke with a start as Tom stood up fast, jerking Marco’s head off the demon’s shoulder, “Marco! Really?!” he groaned, eyes glowing angrily.

“Wait, what?” Marco blinked away the exhaustion as best he could, noticing the congealed cheese sauce covering the front of Tom’s pants, and the plate that had tipped out of his lap, “Oh! I’m sorry, Tom! Let me get you some paper towels!”

Marco stood, staggering a bit. Tom stopped him from falling, his eyes fading back to their normal color, “Don’t bother,” With a snap of his fingers, Tom was engulfed in flames and then suddenly he wasn’t. Marco noted the change from leather jacket and jeans to a much more casual pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Well, I’ve still gotta clean the couch or I won’t be allowed to eat in the living room anymore,” Marco said, suppressing a yawn.

“Like they would do that,” Star chirped, “Your parents would let you get away with murder.”

“No, Star,” Marco made for the kitchen, “They’d let  _ you _ get away with murder.”

Placing the platter that had been picked clean of everything except sauce in the sink, Marco groaned. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to embarrass himself by passing out on Tom, and then doubled down and ruined his clothes in the process. 

Turning the sink on and letting the water run onto the congealed cheese, Marco stared out the window into their backyard. The moon had long since reached its apex and he was reminded how late it was. He really shouldn’t have agreed to the three of them hanging out together so late; he had school in the morning. He couldn’t deal with another cruddy day.

Marco’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar noise; A dimensional portal opening. Turning the sink off, Marco listened carefully. Hushed whispers from the darkened backyard were barely audible, but he could definitely hear them.

“Star, we’ve got company,” He called into the other room, and the other two teenagers came up behind him. Marco turned from the window, looking between them.

“Ludo?” Star asked groggily, apparently finally beginning to lose her energy. 

Marco nodded, ‘I’m assuming, who else is opening portals in my backyard at this time of night?”

Tom groaned, “Just what I need.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, “What are you complaining about? I thought you’d be into fighting?”

“I am, I was just kind of...enjoying a more mellow night,” Tom’s eyes shifted away from Marco, looking past him and out the window. A look of confusion crossed his face, and then concern. Marco turned back to the window, but before he could see anything other than his own reflection the glass had shattered and a loud clank reverberated through the house; shaking the foundations.

Marco felt Tom’s hands grab him by the waist and yank him to the ground, the demon attempting to use his body to shield his friend from harm. Star threw up a barrier, protecting herself, but Tom’s reaction had been only mildly successful. Marco gasped in pain as small fragments of glass perforated his skin.

Tom noticed the torn fabric and small speckled bloodstains that dotted Marco’s right side, and cursed himself for not reacting fast enough, “Star, what was  _ that _ ?” Marco yelled to his friend.

She gestured towards the front of the house, and the two boys directed their attention to the large spike that was halfway through the front door, “They shot a trebuchet at us! A freaking trebuchet!”

Marco was dumbfounded, “Since when had Ludo upgraded from assault to **_attempted_** **_murder?_** ”

Tom scoffed, eyes beginning to glow, “So much for my mellow night,” the demon got off of Marco, eager to get out of his personal space, and moved to the window as fire sparked from his fingertips, “Star, are we dealing with this or what?”

“No, we’re definitely dealing with this.”

Marco could faintly hear some mechanical rattling in the backyard, and then Ludo’s voice cut through the air, “Load it again, load it again! They’re coming, you imbeciles! They’re  _ coming! _ ”

Sitting up slowly, Marco clenched his teeth from the pain. Unzipping his hoodie, he noticed his white shirt was now ruined. So much for kissing that ninja. Inspecting the shards, he was relieved to see that nothing had gone  _ too  _ far into him. 

Sensei had told him that if he was ever stabbed by someone he should leave the knife in, and while he never really thought that information would be useful he was glad to have it now. If he removed them, he’d probably cause more bleeding.

The sound of fighting echoed through the air outside, and Marco stood and approached the window. Tom had lit half his backyard on fire, there was syrup coating the other half, and some molten metal and charred wood where he assumed the trebuchet had been.

Hearing the sound of a portal opening, Marco directed his attention to Ludo, who was currently kicking his defeated monsters through said portal and grumbling to himself. Star stood nearby, and Tom was beside her. Marco made a note of the flames flickering out from underneath his boots. Star must’ve made him let Ludo leave, and he clearly wasn’t happy.

As the portal closed, something caught Marco’s eye; on the roof of a neighboring house stood someone who seemed to be watching them. He strained to make out any details, maybe this was that frog Tom had mentioned earlier? 

“Marco! Earth to Marco?!”

Marco tore his gaze away from the figure, and looked towards Star, “Huh?”

“I was asking if you were okay,” She said, gesturing to his side with her wand.

“Yea, you sure are a bleeder,” Tom joked.

Marco looked down at his ruined shirt and sighed, “I think I’m okay, I just might need to go to the hospital.”

Star walked into the house through the back door, and Tom vaulted in through the broken window. Marco watched cautiously as Tom approached him, before the demon forced Marco into a chair, “Lift your shirt.”

Star and Marco blushed, “W-wait what?!” The injured boy choked out.

Tom slipped his fingers under the blood soaked hem of Marco’s t-shirt and lifted it, “It’s fine, we’re BMBs.”

Marco blushed harder, and Star went to look away before stopping; a confused look crossed her face. Tom locked eyes with Marco, “Bro, did you have ketchup in your hoodie pockets or something?”

“What? I don’t think so?” Star stepped forward and wiped a bit of blood off of Marco’s shirt, licking it, “Star! What are you doing?!”

“Tom, that’s blood,” She stated.

“Of course its blood!” 

Tom gestured to Marco’s skin, the only sign of the injuries that had been there minutes before being the blood staining his skin, “Then where’d it come from, Marco?”


	3. Chapter 3

“What if the glass had only gotten through your hoodie, and the blood was Tom’s? He  _ had _ to have been cut, right?” Star rationalized. Tom had finally gone back to the Underworld after being forced to by Marco, although with the condition of updating him whenever they figured out what was going on.

Marco shrugged, “I looked at the glass  _ in me, _ Star. I was bleeding.”

Chewing on her wand, Star did her best to think of a logical explanation for Marco’s disappearing wounds. But then it occurred to her, what if the explanation wasn’t logical? What if it was  _ magical _ .

“Marco, this is going to sound crazy, even for me, but you have to hear me out, okay?”

He nodded, raising an eyebrow, “Crazier than everything you normally say?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

Star took a deep breath, and her tone grew more serious, “What if...you aren’t human?”

Marco laughed, before realizing she was serious, “Just because I healed weirdly fast this one time? Star, I’m pretty sure I’d know if I wasn’t human.”

“It isn’t just this one thing though, Marco. Remember when you broke your arm off those boards?”

“Of course I do,” Marco responded solemnly, rubbing the arm that had hosted the tentacle.

Star gestured, “You had me ‘heal’ you, but once I had zapped away Monster Arm, you were fully healed in just under a week! That’s not normal!”

Marco shrugged, “I guess not, but that doesn’t mean I’m not human!”

“You regularly fight monsters with me!”

“I know karate! Plus, you do it too!”

“I’ve been doing it since I was a baby, Marco. And I’m  _ not _ a human. You’re holding your own against monsters who are  _ way _ outside your weight class.”

Marco crossed his arms, and flopped down on the couch. His eyes drifted away from his friend, not wanting to argue. He was glad she was here, though, “You can fix property,” Marco gestured to the door and the kitchen window, which looked good as new, “so who’s to say you didn’t just subconsciously fix me?”

“Don’t try to use your psychology on me, Dr. Marco,” Star joked, “I think I’d know if I was using magic.”

“I think I’d know if I wasn’t human!”

“You said that already!”

Marco threw his hands up, “Well, it’s true! I’ve lived right here on Earth for as long as I can remember. Plus, my parents seem pretty human to me!”

Star pondered this, “What if they  _ aren’t _ ?”

“Oh god,” Marco facepalmed.

Star began to pace, a conspiracy brewing in her mind, “Hear me out, okay? Your parents have been extremely accepting of a magical princess living in their house. They don’t bat an eye.”

“No one did, except me. And the people you terrorized when you went through Mewberty.”

Giggling softly, Star conceded, “You’re right about that. I just got accepted right away,” she paused, “But that doesn’t mean you’re human. What if they are, but you aren’t?”

Marco groaned, “Okay, I’ll humour you. If I’m not human, then what am I?”

Star looked a bit dazed from his sudden acceptance, but powered on, “You could be  _ anything _ . You could be a Mewman who got accidentally teleported to Earth! I’ve got a friend named Kelly who looks like us, too! There’s so many dimensions! Who knows what you could be!”

Marco pondered this, “So if, and that’s a big if, I wasn’t a human, there’d be no way to find out?” 

Star beamed, “Yeah there is! We’ve just gotta go to the Magical High Commision’s archive! They’ve probably got every species ever listed there!”

Marco looked at his friend in utter disbelief, “That's the worst idea you have  _ ever _ had!”

“We could also probably just ask my mom, she’s smart!”

Before Marco had a chance to respond, Star’s compact rang. She quickly became distracted, and flipped it open, “Oh hey Tom!”

“Hey Starship, figure out what’s wrong with Marco yet?”

“Nothing is wro-,” Marco began, before Star interrupted him.

“He isn’t human!”

“Woah, Star, that’s a big leap,” Tom said, “I thought you’d say maybe his Monster Arm was having some weird passive effects or something.”

“Oh Tom, I could kiss you right now!” Marco quipped, “That’s such a  _ logical _ suggestion.”

“Uhmm, thanks?” Tom said, confusion lacing his voice.

Star shot Marco a glare, “If I’m wrong I’ll ask Glossaryck about Monster Arm, but I won’t be!”

“Whatever you stay, Starship,” Tom laughed, “Just keep me updated on...whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Got it!” Star hung up, “Now, Marco. It’s late, we should go to bed. We’ve got a big day ahead of us, tomorrow!”

“We have school tomorrow, Star,” Marco responded, “Plus, doesn’t it make sense to ask Glossaryck  _ before _ your mom? I mean, she’s all the way on Mewni and you’re not technically allowed off Earth.” 

Star laughed, as if there was some info he should have realized by now, “Marco.”

“Huh?”

She waved the mirror phone playfully, and Marco facepalmed, “Let’s get some sleep, Twinsie. Plus, tomorrow is Mewnipendence Day! It’s a holiday, no school!” Star said, matter of factly.

For once tonight, Marco didn’t argue.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yvgeny “Buff Frog” Bulgolyubov watched the two teens as they went up the stairs to their respective rooms. Although just a few hours prior him and his master had been defeated, he was glad to be back spying for Ludo. Luck had blessed him with a gold mine of information tonight.

Tearing a portal open with his scissors, Buff Frog stepped through into his master’s throne room. Ludo sat on the throne, the new monster at his side. Yvgeny cursed the septarian. One day he was hoping to be at Ludo’s side. Approaching, he saluted, “Master!”

“Yes? What is it? I’m in the middle of a conversation here!” Ludo gestured to Toffee angrily, and Toffee’s stoic face looked down on Buff Frog with quiet condescension.

“The Butterfly girl believes Karate Boy to not be human! She refuses to change mind. The Karate Boy heals fast, and is stronger than other humans!”

“He’s not human? I guess I feel a bit better about never getting that wand,” Ludo grumbled, “Then what is he?”

“The Butterfly Girl doesn’t know, but before Mewnipendence Day celebration they are calling Queen Moon.”

“They’re celebrating Mewnipendence Day?” Toffee asked.

Buff Frog nodded.

“We can use that opportunity,” Toffee’s monotonous voice carried it’s way into Buff Frog’s body, chilling him, “Buff Frog, you will attend. Slip in during their recreation of the ‘Great Monster Massacre’. Steal the wand.”

“Yes! Do that, Buff Frog!” Ludo chimed in.

Buff Frog saluted again, and turned to leave, “And Karate Boy?”

Toffee’s lips turned up ever so slightly, his eyebrows raised. It was a look of curious amusement, and possibly the most emotion he’d seen Toffee show, “You leave him to me.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how dialogue heavy this chapter was, couldn't get to where I needed to be without it and reworking wasn't exactly easy. Also, ignore how inconsistent my updating is please! Sometimes a new chapter will take awhile, sometime it'll be out in under 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, that was Mewnipendence Day?” Marco asked, the two of them finally alone in her room after a trying day. It hadn’t helped that their call with Queen Moon that morning had gone nowhere. There were no humanoid species in the multiverse that she believed Marco to be. She had even tested a lock of hair, forcibly donated by Star. It seemed that Marco was human.  
Star sighed, “I’m sorry, Marco. I guess I never realized how...unfair history was to the monsters. Although, usually monsters don’t actually end up in the reenactment.”   
“Humans aren’t saints either, we did something similar to the Natives of our country. We’re only recently trying to make up for that,” Marco paused, “Maybe when you go back to Mewni, you can help change things. If not to make things better for monsters now, to at least be honest about your history.”  
Star nodded, “Speaking of humans…,” Star trailed off, looking to her spellbook.  
“What if we’re better off not knowing?” Marco asked, “So what if I heal fast? Or I’m a bit strong? It doesn’t change who I am. I’m still Marco.”  
Star smiled warmly, “Of course you are! Nothing could change you!” she punched his arm, significantly harder than Marco liked, “So there’s nothing to be worried about!”  
Marco knew he’d never be able to stop Star from prying even if he said no, and honestly he was just as curious, “Alright, we’ll talk to Glossaryck. Hopefully he’ll settle this.”  
Star moved to the book, and flipped it open with a huff. Glossaryck appeared from the pages, and cocked an eyebrow at the pair, “Oh this should be good,” he remarked, looking to Marco and sensing the anxiety wafting off of him, “Let me guess...identity crisis? Marco is finally questioning who he is? Or what he is? His physical properties being questioned?”  
“H-how did you know?” Marco squeaked out.  
“It's not the first time I’ve met someone confused about their gender, Marco. You should’ve met Jushtin!”  
Marco threw up his hands, “Wait what? No!”  
Star raised an eyebrow, “Wait, Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Jushtin wasn’t a guy?”  
“Yes he was! Not physically till he had magic at his fingertips, though. If he wasn’t a ‘guy’, would he have given up the wand to Solaria?” Glossaryck talked of him with pride, and Star was surprised that Glossaryck held him in such a high regard.  
Marco cleared his throat, “That’s not what we were here to talk about.”  
“Sorry, I assumed because of the,” Glossaryck gestured at Marco, “the uh...you. The dress and all?”  
Star looked at Marco, “You did make a cute girl, Marco. Heinous is still convinced.”  
“Well I’m not one!”   
Star laughed, and turned back to her magical tutor, “Glossaryck, we’re here to figure out what’s up with Marco. Whether he’s human, or just cursed or what. So,” she paused and gestured to her friend, “If I had theoretically placed a curse on him that made him have a big tentacle arm, but then I got rid of it, would he still have any problems?”   
“Nope,” Glossaryck answered simply.  
Star cocked her head, “No?”  
“Nope. No chance.”  
Marco was confused, “Then what’s wrong with me?”  
Glossaryck shrugged, leaning back into the air, “Dunno what to tell ya, kid. You’re probably just going through puberty,” Marco glared at the magical entity   
Star groaned, and stood from her place next to the book, “You can’t even do a test or something?”  
“Marco, were you raised on Earth?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are your parents human?”  
“As far as I know.”  
“Have you ever eaten a bug?”  
“Not on purpose.”  
“Ever used magic?”  
“No.”  
“There you have it,” Glossaryck motioned at the teens, “A bona fide human being.”  
Slamming the book shut, Star scoffed, “What a help he is. I don’t know why we expected anything different.”  
“Why’d he think I’d ever come to him, about gender issues? I’ve got a counselor for that stuff!”  
Star cocked an eyebrow, “The spellbook probably has a spell to change genders, if he wasn’t lying about Jushtin. Is that really what you’re mad about? Not about how he dismissed our idea without a second thought?”  
“I mean, yes. He’s probably right, we needed a reality check.”  
Star’s eyes darted to the book, “I think he’s hiding something,” her voice turning to a whisper.  
“What would he have to hide?” Marco lowered his voice too, unsure of how Glossaryck’s senses worked while in his receptacle.  
“I’m not sure,” She replied, “But if he wanted to really shut us down on this he’d have humored us and made us do something stupid till we realized we were wrong. But he didn’t even wanna hear us out. There’s something funny happening here.”  
“Well, you can go update Tom about this and find out what he thinks,” Marco said, “I’m tired from a long day of Mewnipendence and identity crises. I’m going to bed.”  
Star watched as he turned to leave, before calling after him, “We’ll figure this out, Marco. Together.”  
Marco looked over his shoulder, and smiled, “I know we will.”  
Twisting the door knob and exiting out into the hallway, Marco sighed heavily and made his way to his room. He hadn’t been expecting so many obstacles to finding out the truth. Normally his time with Star was simple. Wrapped up neatly like a package within the week. Something told Marco that this time it wouldn’t be so easy.  
Marco entered his room and closed the door behind him, letting himself lean back against it. Shutting his eyes, he let his mind wander. He wondered if Ludo knew that his routine raid had caused him so much trouble. The boy cleared his mind as best he could and made his way to his bed, intent on getting some much needed rest.  
As he slipped out of his hoodie, someone cleared their throat. Marco spun on his heels, eyes landing on a figure in the corner of his dark room, “Who’s there?!”  
“Be quiet, or you’ll never find out the answer to your questions,” A threatening yet calm tone carried it’s way to Marco. From the shadows stepped a monster Marco had never seen before; no, he had seen him. Last night, on the rooftop. He had barely caught sight of him but every fibre in his body told him this was that monster.  
Marco debated whether he should call out to Star or make the first move to strike the lizard man in front of him. Moving into ready position, Marco hesitantly addressed him, trying to maintain a facade of confidence, “Leave now before this gets messy. We start fighting, Star will hear and then you’ll really be in for it.”  
“Marco,” The stranger said his name slowly, chewing it up and spitting it out, “I’m not here to fight you. I just want to talk to you. I want to educate you.”  
“You can talk to me from right there,” Marco said, the tension in the air making it hard for him to breathe.  
“My name is Toffee,” he said, “and I can tell you exactly who and what you are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Marco admired the architecture of the castle he found himself in. Vaulted ceilings, beautifully crafted sconces, pillars lining the hall. The long table he was currently seated at was ornate, the silver utensils were real, his mug of water appeared expensive, and the plates were definitely fancier than the ones he had at home.  
Toffee entered the hall, and Marco watched with caution as he approached. His confident yet controlled stride made Marco uncertain; this monster was not like Ludo. Suddenly Marco remembered the advice he had given Star regarding Tom and wished he hadn’t gone to a second location with a predator.  
Toffee placed two sandwiches down on the table at their respective seats. The well-dressed lizard didn’t take his seat though; instead, he removed his suit jacket and draped it neatly onto a coat rack before taking his place at the head of the table.  
Examining the sandwich in front of him, Marco deemed it safe to eat and took a bite. He felt Toffee’s gaze and did his best to avoid it. Finishing his bite, Marco gestured to the open room, “This is a,” He paused, “Nice place you have here. A bit more skulls than I’d have chosen but it works for the whole ‘evil monster’ aesthetic.”  
“I’d have chosen fewer skulls as well,” Toffee remarked, “But this was not my castle to decorate. It was Ludo’s.”  
Marco looked to Toffee, shock written across his face, “Ludo’s?!”  
“Mm. His incompetence was astounding. His workers agreed.”  
Marco shifted uncomfortably, “And what did you do to him?”  
“We cast him out. Nothing else. He’s probably still moping outside the gates with ‘Buff Frog’,” Toffee said, tucking his napkin into his collar.  
Marco watched as the well-dressed monster took a bite from his sandwich, making note of the razor-sharp teeth that lined Toffee’s mouth. The lizard seemed to have carefully cultivated the persona he presented. Calm, apathetic, and dangerous.  
Setting his sandwich down, Toffee locked eyes with Marco. They sat in silence as Toffee chewed his food, and Marco averted his gaze.  
When Toffee finished chewing, he addressed Marco, “You haven’t come here to admire the Avarius architecture or have dinner with me. I invited you here to give you the answers you’re looking for.”  
Marco nodded, anxious to hear what Toffee had to say. Toffee stood from his chair and pushed it in. He approached Marco, rolling his sleeves. Leaning against the table, he stared down at Marco; amber eyes boring into the boy’s soul.  
“When I was first made aware of Star Butterfly being banished to Earth, I was understandably skeptical. The information had not come from a reputable source,” Toffee began, “But as time went on, the truth made itself apparent. And then I heard about the human companion she had adopted. A skilled warrior, capable of protecting himself from monsters.”  
“They said that about me?”  
Toffee cocked an eyebrow, “Embellishers did.”  
Marco’s ego took a hit, but Toffee continued, “No human should have reasonably been able to handle a single monster, let alone Ludo’s small army. Especially not a teenager. So I did my research. I watched from afar. I set events into motion, I infiltrated Ludo’s ranks.”  
Marco was unsure where Toffee’s monologue was going, “And?”  
“I came to a reasonable conclusion; one Star seemed to come to, despite the odds,” He paused and took a sip of the water Marco hadn’t touched; the monster’s long tongue licking the leftover droplets from his own lips, “You are not a human.”  
“But then my puzzle became figuring out what you are. So I did my research. Continued watching you and your friends. Got reports from Ludo’s spymaster. Pieced things together.”  
Before Toffee could continue, a fly buzzed into the hall and approached them. Toffee’s eyes flicked to him, “Yes, Boo Fly?”  
“She got your message, boss,” The fly responded, “She knows we’re waiting for her.”  
“Then we’re ahead of schedule,” Toffee remarked, and turned his eyes back to Marco, “Stand up, boy.”  
Marco was confused by what he’d just heard, “Is he talking about Star? Is she coming here?”  
“Hopefully,” Toffee replied.  
“For your sake, she better,” Boo Fly quipped, begetting a hard glare from Toffee.  
Marco stood up, “Wait what?!”  
“It’s nothing, Marco,” Toffee’s monotonous voice carried itself through the room. Marco shivered lightly but hid it the best he could.  
Marco backed up slowly, “I think maybe I should go home now.”  
Toffee raised his eyebrow, looking at the small boy curiously, “You don’t want your answers?”  
“Not if it puts Star in danger,” Marco answered firmly. Toffee’s eyes locked onto something behind Marco and he gave a curt nod; before Marco could react he had been restrained.  
“Disappointing,” Toffee deadpanned, pressing a button.  
A crystal cage rose from the floor, and Toffee motioned to it, “Put him in there and then leave us. We have to prepare before she arrives.”  
Marco struggled against the iron grip of the monster that held him, but it was futile. The monster threw him into the cage and he hit the ground hard. Blinking away the daze, he looked up at his impassive host. Toffee removed the napkin from his shirt collar and tossed it onto the table, straightening his tie.  
“Marco,” Toffee addressed him, “I truly wish this wasn’t necessary.”  
The monster that had put him there grabbed him by his shirt and placed him in a chair that occupied the center of the cage, restraining him to it. The monster exited the cage, and the entryway faded away, leaving the crystal seamless.  
Marco stared up at Toffee and narrowed his eyes, before letting out a coy laugh, “I can’t believe I trusted someone who dresses like a lawyer.”  
Toffee’s facade faltered slightly, but he quickly recovered, “That trust was not misplaced, Marco. You will still get your answers about what you are. I will not renege on my promise.”  
Marco scoffed, “Is that why I’m in a cage?”  
“You’re there for your own protection. Magic is...,” Toffee clenches his damaged hand, “precarious.”  
“That’s an understatement,” Marco replied simply, “But when Star gets here? You won’t be able to keep me here.”  
“I’m counting on it.”

* * *

Marco audibly groaned, “How much longer till Star comes and beats you senseless?”  
“She will be here soon,” Toffee replied, pressing a button and releasing Marco’s restraints, “You should stretch.”  
Marco looked at the lizard, skeptical. Toffee had returned to his place at Ludo’s table, and his eyes were locked onto Marco. He tried to remain confident, but it took all his willpower to not shrink under the cold gaze of his captor.  
Standing from the chair, Marco looked around the tiny crystal cage. He had already examined every bit of it as best he could; there was no possible way to escape. He was stuck here with the lizard.  
Glancing back to Toffee, he hadn’t looked away. He wasn’t sure he had even blinked. Marco felt like fresh meat; Toffee a vulture circling overhead.  
Sighing, he broke the silence, “So, what am I?”  
Toffee’s eyebrow twitched, “You’re a monster.”  
“What?” Marco asked, confusion lacing his words.  
“More specifically, you’re half monster. You’re also half Mewman.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” He scoffed, “my parents are humans.”  
Marco saw the slight traces of amusement on Toffee’s face, and couldn’t help but feel insulted, “Rafael and Angelica Diaz are not your parents.”  
“I knew I couldn’t trust you for any real answers,” He scowled.  
Toffee stood from his chair and locked eyes with Marco again, “Do you want proof?”  
Marco crossed his arms, but then he heard loud footsteps and swung his head towards the entrance to the hall. Toffee had diverted his attention to their new guests Star Butterfly and Buff Frog.  
“Oh, you made it,” Toffee addressed her laconically. Star responded with a powerful beam of magic, knocking Toffee off his feet and cleaving his arm from his body.  
“Star!” Marco called out to her as she began attacking the monsters who barely registered her presence in time. He watched helplessly as she was attacked, but she made short work of them. She and Buff Frog incapacitated them quickly, and she rushed to Marco’s aid. She tried spell after spell, but the crystal wouldn’t shatter.  
Marco noticed the injured lizard had gotten back to his feet and was inspecting the wound Star had given him. To Marco’s surprise, the flesh began to restore itself. Toffee’s arm regrew just as fast as it had been blasted off. The two locked eyes and Marco was surprised that Toffee looked satisfied.  
A glowing light distracted them both, and Marco realized it was coming from his friend. She raised her wand and pointed it at Marco. Flinching slightly, he closed his eyes. And then the crystal shattered.  
Star rushed forward, “Marco!” Marco went to meet her but Star had reached him; knocking him to the ground accidentally, “Oh, sorry!”  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet but to both of their surprise the crystal began repairing itself. Marco gasped as the crystal caught his arm, squeezing it tightly. Star readied her wand and prepared to blast the crystal, but the cold voice of Toffee called out, “That won’t work a second time. That crystal is twice as strong now.”  
Star watched as the crystal tightened further and further around Marco’s arm, her friend tugging at it helplessly. The crystal muffled his scream as the cage fully repaired itself; leaving Marco’s left arm on the other side.  
Neither Star nor Marco had time to process what had happened before the cage began to shrink. Star looked to Toffee; his smug face burning itself into her brain. She walked to him and dropped her wand in front of him.  
Marco grasped at the stub where his arm had been moments prior, and he cried out; unable to comprehend what had happened. The cage began to shrink around him and he instinctively dropped to the floor, eyes darting between the encroaching ceiling, his arm, Star, and Toffee. Ludo appeared from out of nowhere and was eaten almost as fast. Marco could barely make out what Toffee was saying, but the look of confusion on Star’s face shocked him.  
Marco’s body strained heavily against the crystal, doing everything he could to keep it from crushing his body. Seconds before his bones gave out from the pressure, the crystal began returning to its normal state.  
Letting go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in, Marco sat up. He took inventory of his body; luckily he had no broken bones. Just a missing arm.  
A door formed in the crystal, and Star burst through it; shutting it behind her, “Star!”  
“It’s not over yet, Marco,” She said simply, tears in her eyes. He looked to Toffee, who was now staring down at the wand; he was victorious.  
Star gasped in shock, and Marco looked down at her. A foreign feeling rushed through his body; his veins felt like ice was scraping down them towards his injury. He watched in horror as the flesh returned; but not to its original state. Now he knew what Toffee’s interest in him was.  
“Marco…,” Star was speechless. Her eyes drifted from his arm to his cheeks, and the look of confusion on her face deepened.  
Marco looked back towards Toffee desperately, and his eyes were now locked directly onto Marco. His stoic demeanor broke, a terrifying grin plastered across his face, “Surprise!”  
Within a split second Toffee had reclaimed his facade, and his eyes returned to the wand in front of him. Energy crackled through the air, and in a blinding flash Castle Avarius was decimated.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the crystal cage-turned-shelter slid open, and the duo peered out into a wasteland where the castle had been moments prior. The only thing left standing was Toffee’s coat rack. Marco tentatively approached it and wiped the soot from its mirror. His eyes met his own, and he did a double-take.

His cheeks now hosted a pair of crescent moons, glowing faintly. Turning to Star, he saw her face and knew she’d have no answers for him. Taking one last look at the coat rack, he scoffed, “ _ Lawyers.” _

Star grabbed Marco and turned him aggressively, directing his attention to a solitary egg in a nearby crater, “Look,” She instructed, “ _ Nature. _ ”

The egg cracked, and Ludo emerged from it with a guttural screech. The pair watched in disgust, and then Ludo turned back towards them. He said something, but Marco tuned out the words being exchanged between Star and Ludo.

His thoughts were on Toffee. On that look he had given him. On the arm that had replaced his old one; the arm that proved beyond any doubt that he wasn’t human. And his thoughts were on the moons that now graced his cheeks.

He watched as Star approached Ludo and tossed him through a dimensional portal. He watched as a meteor crash-landed in the distance and Star ran towards it. But he didn’t follow. He couldn’t.

Looking down at his scale-covered arm, Marco shuddered. Toffee had answered his question but given him so many more. Was he really like Toffee? Was he cursed? A Mewman? Did his parents know?

A faint droning interrupted Marco’s thoughts, emanating from the place where Toffee had been just a short while ago. Approaching cautiously, he spotted the source; half of a star that no doubt had come from Star’s wand. Although he quickly noticed that something was  _ extremely _ wrong. 

The piece of the wand was glowing a sickly green and was clutched in the skeletal remains of Toffee’s damaged hand. Reaching out his new arm, Marco grasped the bones and tried to pull the star from Toffee’s grasp. Surprisingly, the bones were stiff and immobile and the remaining digits wouldn’t move.

Try as he might, Marco couldn’t get the cleaved star from its grip. Sighing, Marco dropped onto his butt and examined it. It almost looked like a wand, if you squinted. Then an idea occurred to him; he had the cheek marks of a Mewman princess  _ and  _ there was a wand in front of him. 

Marco stood and raised the wand out in front of him. The primal energy that pulsed through it and into his body was intoxicating. He took in a deep breath and focused hard on the star, “ _ Narwhal Blast! _ ”

A tiny jet of green released from the crystal and fizzled out. Marco shrugged; at least this meant he wasn’t as different as he thought.

**_“You aren’t doing that right,”_ ** A familiar monotonous voice whispered into Marco’s ear.

Panic erupted through the boy’s body; he gripped the wand tight and thrust it in front of him defensively as he checked his surroundings. To his surprise, and relief, there was no one there. Except for Star, who was staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Had he?

Star approached him cautiously and Marco noticed the wand in her hand, hosting the other half of the star, “What _ is _ that, Marco?” 

Marco lowered his guard and showed her, “I-it’s part of your wand. I think.”

She looked at it, worry written across her face, “I think we need to go talk to my mom,  _ now. _ ”

**_“They’ll take the wand from you.”_ **

Marco looked around in fear, “Star,  _ please _ tell me you heard that.”

“Heard what?” She asked.

“You didn’t just hear that voice?” He was terrified of the implications of Toffee being stuck in his head. 

Star looked at him, gripping her wand a little tighter, “There’s no voice, Marco,” She paused, “Are you okay? We did just go through a  _ ton _ of trauma.”

Sighing, Marco looked down at the wand he had found, “You’re talking to Doctor Marco, Ph.D., I’m supposed to help  _ you  _ with that kind of stuff,” He smiled at her, doing his best to reassure her.

“I don’t think either of us are good enough to work through what just happened in there,” She replied, putting her arms out as an invitation. Marco took it, hugging her tightly.

Marco felt her shift under the feeling of his scales brushing against her skin, and he released her, “I think I’m hearing Toffee in my head, Star.”

She looked at him, and her eyes darted down to the wand in his grip, “You’re  _ hearing  _ him?”

Before Marco could reply, the sound of hoofbeats on the ground began thundering towards them. Marco turned and watched as a platoon of Mewman knights on Warnicorns approached the pair. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he decided to hide his wand as best he could. Luckily it was slimmer than Star’s, so it fit easily into his pocket.

As they slowed to a stop in front of them, a large knight grabbed Marco and lifted him from the ground into a hug, “ _ Marco! _ I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Marco struggled against the knight’s grip, “Who  _ are  _ you?”

“Oh!” The knight raised his visor, “It’s me! I’m your dad!”

Marco laughed lightly, hugging him back. Star gasped and waved, “ Hi, Mr. Díaz!”

Another knight rode forward clumsily and raised their visor, “I’m here too, Marco!”

“ _ And  _ Mrs. Díaz?” Star beamed up at Marco, “How’d you guys get here?”

King River lifted his visor as well, and looked down at his daughter, “They used your mirror,” Star grinned sheepishly.

“Wait, mijo,” Mr. Díaz held Marco out, “What happened to your cheeks?”

“What happened to your  _ arm _ ?” Mrs. Díaz gestured to the more obvious change, and Mr. Díaz audibly gasped, “Is this like that Monster Arm?” She directed the question at Star, to Marco’s annoyance.

“Uhhh…,” Star looked up at Marco, “Maybe we should all save the questions for my mom?”

“Ah, yes! Queen Moon will know!” Mr. Díaz proclaimed, putting Marco on the horse with him. Star joined her father on his horse, and the group set off for Butterfly Castle.

The journey was not the best for Star, but luckily for Marco, his father was a much better rider than his mother. When they arrived, the knights that had accompanied them dispersed; leaving just the five of them to make their way through the castle.

Marco looked around in awe as they walked the halls. Ludo’s castle was nice, but this was on a completely different level. He couldn’t believe his parents had gotten to see Star’s home before him.

Arriving in the throne room, they approached Queen Moon. The reserved look of curiosity and disguised concern on her face made Marco nervous; he’d never truly met Star’s parents and this had not been a good first impression.

“Star,” The queen began, “What  _ happened _ ?”

Marco tuned out Star’s explanation. He trusted her to know what to tell and what to omit. Instead, he placed his hands in his pockets. He let his fingers wrap around the wand he had hidden. He wanted to feel the energy course through his veins again one last time before Star spilled the beans. Who knows, maybe they’d return it to him at some point.

**_“You will never see the wand again if you give it up now,”_ ** Toffee’s voice filled his head, but he did his best to not overtly react,  **_“Look at how Moon watches you. She sees what you are, and despises you for it. If you turn over your wand, what stops her from doing to you what they’ve done to other monsters for generations?”_ **

Marco tried his best to ignore the voice. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. But then his eyes fell on the queen. Her eyes  _ were _ intently focused on him. No, not him. His arm.

“...and that’s when Toffee and the whole castle exploded,” Marco tuned back in, and the look of shock on Queen Moon’s face was unexpected.

“Toffee is  _ dead _ ? You’re sure of that?” The queen asked.

Star nodded and gestured to Marco, “He’s got his bones to prove it!”

Queen Moon looked at Marco, cocking an eyebrow, “His bones?”

Marco pulled the wand from his pocket, brandishing it. Queen Moon furrowed her eyebrows, and looked back to Star, “So. Your wand has been cleaved and Toffee is dead.”

Star averted her gaze, “I’m sorry, mom.”

Queen Moon walked forward, and embraced her daughter, “I’m just happy you’re  _ safe _ , Star. Toffee’s death has,” She paused, searching for the right words, “caused a  _ complication _ . But we will handle it.”

Marco shifted his weight between his legs awkwardly, and then Queen Moon ended the hug. She sighed and looked at Marco, “But I’m afraid your friend must relinquish Toffee’s...arm.”

Star nodded, “Alright Marco, give her it.”

Marco looked down at the wand in his hand, and back to the Butterfly women. Her hand reached out expectantly, and Marco gripped it harder.

**_“The wand belongs to you.”_ **

“Why?” Marco asked.

Star looked at him, confused, “Why what?”

“Why do I have to?” He responded softly, conflict brewing in his head.

His dad put a hand on Marco’s shoulder, “Mijo, give the nice lady the wand,” Mr. Díaz’s warm smile comforted Marco and the conflict subsided.

“Because,” Queen Moon began, “the power in your hands is too much for most people. Let alone a  _ monster _ .”

Star looked at her mother in shock, “ _ Mom! _ ”

“Moonpie, maybe be a little kinder to the boy,” River added.

“Queen Moon, our son is no monster!” Mr. Díaz reaffirmed their sentiments.

Marco gripped the wand  _ hard. _ The primal power that had been flowing through him seemed to amplify tenfold, “Yes, he is,” the queen responded, taking a step towards Marco cautiously, “When Star had asked me whether Marco was human or not I thought I was entertaining a silly fantasy. My tests concluded he was not one of the many documented humanoids across the dimensions. He appeared to be human.”

She reached her hand out and placed it on Marco’s cheek, dragging her thumb over Marco’s cheek marks; as if testing their authenticity, “But he isn’t. Marco is a septarian; just as Toffee was. But that isn’t all. He’s half Mewman as well.”

**_“She’s talking to distract you. One quick move and she’ll have your wand. Use your anger. Lash out. Escape.”_ **

Queen Moon grabbed Marco’s hand and attempted to pull the wand loose from his grip, causing Star to try to intervene, “Mom,  _ stop _ !”

Marco pulled back as best he could and his parents urged them both to stop. Marco felt the energy flow through him, flushing his cheeks. The wand began glowing and his body felt...different. Marco saw the look of confusion on his parent’s faces as they stared at him, and noticed even Star looked concerned.

“ _ I told you _ ,” Queen Moon insisted, “Now Star, help me!”

**_“Last chance.”_ **

Marco let his anger and feelings of betrayal take over, and he was blinded by the wave of green energy that surged out of the wand. Pure animalistic energy coursed through every molecule of his body. The shockwave that followed knocked him off his feet and he skidded across the polished floors. 

The magic flowed through him and he recovered momentarily. He looked out across the throne room and saw his parents, Star, Queen Moon, and River had all been knocked off their feet as well. He locked eyes with Star, who had sat up. The look in her eyes filled him with shame, and he knew he needed to run.

Queen Moon sat up, and Marco was shocked to see that she had grown two more sets of arms and her skin had shifted to a deep blue. Marco watched as Star grabbed her mom and said something to her, but he didn’t intend to stick around any longer.

Marco stood quickly and picked up his wand from where it had landed after his outburst. Running towards a window, he threw one last look back at the group. His parents had begun to stir. Luckily they didn’t seem to be harmed. Marco stood on the windowsill and looked out. He’d be able to reach a nearby rooftop easily. But where to after?

Toffee’s voice answered as he had expected,  **_“I know a place.”_ **

* * *

Star watched Marco jump out of the window, and sighed heavily. Her mother stood and dusted herself off, returning to her normal form. Star glared daggers at her, “I can’t  _ believe  _ you would say those things to Marco.”

“A monster can’t be trusted with that power, Star! Didn’t what just happen prove that?” Queen Moon replied.

Star got to her feet, “Not at all! Marco was already feeling awful, you just made it worse! He was going to give you the wand if you’d have just let him!” Star decided it was better left unsaid that Marco was hearing Toffee’s voice in his head.

Star helped Mr. and Mrs. Díaz to their feet, “I’m so sorry for this,” She tried her best to be as sincere as she could.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into our son,” Mr. Díaz said apologetically.

“Yes, he never acts like this,” Mrs. Díaz added.

Queen Moon looked at them skeptically, “He is  _ not  _ your son. Did you not see his arm? Or his cheek marks? Or what happened to him when he used the wand?”

“Sí, we saw,” Mr. Díaz began, “But I still raised that boy, changed his diapers when he was small. We do not care if he has scales and moons on his face or...very very sharp teeth.”

Mrs. Díaz nodded, “A  _ lot  _ of very sharp teeth.”

Queen Moon looked to her husband for help, “Am I the only sane person here?”

River pretended not to see her look, and they all directed their attention to a dimensional portal opening. Rhombulus stepped through, to the confusion of everyone except the queen.

“Queen Moon,” Rhombulus started nervously, “Queen Eclipsa has escaped.”


	7. Chapter 7

Marco raced through the Mewman streets, zigzagging through grimy alleyways and dodging guard patrols. Immediately following his escape search parties had been dispatched to hunt him down, and it was hard for Marco to feel like Toffee was wrong about the Mewmans. It disgusted him to agree with Toffee. But the looks on the citizen’s faces when they spotted a monster running loose did nothing to help extinguish Marco’s doubts.

Hearing the shouts of guards, Marco picked up the pace. He had no real way to fight trained knights, other than the wand that he could barely use. He still had no idea what he’d done in the throne room to activate it. 

Marco ducked into a marketplace, hoping to avoid being spotted. He had forgotten his new appearance though. The Mewmans stared and the crowd parted to make way for him. Some called for the guards and others just watched in shock. As if they couldn’t believe a _monster_ was in their city.

The shouts of guards grew louder and Marco looked over his shoulder nervously. Large knights glared at him from the opposite end of the market, and he gulped hard. Fighting monsters with Star was one thing but these were grizzled knights. He’d have a hard time taking on the castle’s garrison single-handedly. 

**_“You’re right. For now, you need to run, make your way to the Forest of Certain Death.”_ **

Marco grunted his affirmation, taking one glance back to the knights who had begun moving towards him. He set off, resuming his wild sprint through the city. He heard the scuffle of metal boots hitting the muddied stone path behind him and assumed they had resumed the chase as well. 

The half-septarian skidded around a corner and dashed through an open door, narrowly avoiding running into a woman. Frantically apologizing, Marco dashed through the back door, literally. It splintered under his weight, to his surprise. 

Yelling another apology back towards her, he continued. The guards wouldn’t be too far behind so he had no time for any real sincerity. Instead, he continued and did his best to avoid running into anyone. Which his new form made very hard. In his hurry to escape he had barely registered the changes he was incurring the longer he carried the wand. The only thing the adrenaline wasn’t numbing was the burning in his cheeks.

Finally reaching the slums that made up the city’s outskirts, Marco spotted the sign for the Forest; the same one Star had dragged him and his parents into. Sadly, he had no fanny pack to help him this time. He’d have to rely on his own skill and...Toffee.

Slowing down, Marco ducked into the shadows of a building and waited. He needed to know if he had lost his pursuers before he led them wherever Toffee was intending him to hide. Thankfully, he heard no one except the citizens. 

Deciding to take a breather, Marco leaned against a nearby wall. To his surprise, he felt an odd resistance. He cried out in shock when he realized that the object blocking him from relaxing was a _tail_. Not just any tail, _his_ tail.

It wasn’t just his arm anymore. During his daring escape, he hadn’t noticed. All he could feel was his cheeks burning and his lungs straining. Marco began hyperventilating; no wonder he had gotten so many strange looks from the Mewmans; he couldn’t find a single part of his body that he recognized. He was taller, his skin was now coated in scales, and a long tail dragged behind him. His clothes had ripped, shoes long gone.

Marco spotted a dirty puddle nearby and scurried over to it, shocked at the sight reflected back at him. He looked almost _identical_ to Toffee, except for the crescents on his cheeks. How had he not _felt_ his body reshaping itself? How had this happened?

**_“Your body wasn’t reshaped, boy. The real you finally broke through the magical facade that was Marco Diaz.”_ **

The teenager was reeling, his now elongated tongue probing the razor-sharp teeth lining his mouth. He dropped to the grimy cobblestone and sobbed. His whole life was being upturned. He was a fugitive in a foreign dimension, scared, alone, and he couldn’t even recognize himself. The lizard only saw Toffee when he met his own eyes.

“Hey!” A gruff voice shouted, prompting Marco to turn his attention to the entrance of the alleyway. A large female guard stared down at the pitiful sight, “Don’t move, _lizard._ ”

Marco stood nervously, eyes darting to his only other way out of the alley. Another guard blocked it, and Marco sighed; defeated. 

**_“Now is not the time to give up, boy.”_ **

“What else am I supposed to do?” Marco retorted.

“Put your hands behind your head!” The guard responded, not realizing the question was directed at Toffee and not her.

**_“You’re stronger than you realize. Put your power to use.”_ **

Marco sighed, “I don’t know how to use the wand.”

The two guards began approaching Marco cautiously, skeptical of the lizard’s sudden lack of motivation, **_“You don’t need the wand to take on a Mewman. I didn’t use magic fighting the Butterflys.”_ **

Marco sighed and steeled himself for the fight ahead. He couldn’t get caught now, after his _tantrum_ in the castle. A hand grasped his shoulder, and Marco reacted instinctively, letting his training take over.

Using the guard's substantial weight against him, he dragged the man over his shoulder, letting gravity do the heavy lifting. The guard smashed into the woman knight with a loud _clang_ and Marco rushed in the opposite direction; towards the Forest.

Just as he reached the exit of the alley, pain erupted violently from his shoulder; a crossbow bolt had pierced his flesh and shattered the grey scales that now covered him. Marco let out a shrill scream and looked back in horror. The female knight had aimed a small handheld crossbow at him; she and her comrade had started to get to their feet and she was loading another bolt.

**_“They don’t seem to be taking prisoners, boy. They will not show you the mercy you show them.”_ **

Marco took off running, pain emanating from his shoulder; dark blood dripping down his body. His clawed fingers grabbed the bolt as he fled, tearing it out roughly. The lizard nearly gagged as the cold feeling in his veins returned and he _felt_ his body knit back together.

Marco dashed into the Forest, clumsily trodding through the underbrush. The guards trailed behind him, much too close for his liking. How he longed for Star to guide him through the area she had grown up exploring. A pang of sadness hit him despite the adrenaline; his adventures with Star were most likely in the past.

**_“You don’t need a Mewman to guide you through monster territory, boy. Hurry now, let your instincts take over. No knight can match a septarian.”_ **

Marco begrudgingly listened, doing his best to focus on his “instincts”. He tried to tune out the intrusive thoughts that were plaguing him; the urge to surrender, the loss of his old life, the disgust at what he was. Instead, he embraced his senses. The sharp smell of blood and sweat, the harsh clanging of Mewman armor, the feel of the soft forest floor sinking under his stride.

To his shock, his body seemed tuned into the Forest. He deftly made his way through the sea of trees. He dodged through insidious obstacles. The lizard thrived in an environment he had only experienced once.

Cheeks heating up intensely, Marco began to laugh. The guard’s shouts faded into the distance. The noises of the Forest replaced them. He heard the breeze rustling the treetops. He heard the buzzing of dangerous insects. He heard what he hadn’t with Star.

**_“Keep going, boy. You’ll know our destination when you see it.”_ **

Marco was all too happy to oblige. He had found peace in the dark atmosphere of the Forest. A deep primal connection that he didn’t care to question. Instead, he bent to its will; navigating the previously precarious environment with ease. 

The trees began to thin as he bounded onward, and he heard the flow of water before his eyes found it. But when he reached the shore, Marco knew Toffee had meant for him to find this.

He had arrived at a mountain range, skirted with rivers flowing from them. But that isn’t what Toffee had intended him to find. No, what he had truly found was a massive decrepit temple, built into one of the taller mountains. This wasn’t Mewman architecture. He recognized the ways the monsters built from his time in Castle Avarius.

**_“This will be a...sufficient hideaway.”_ **

“Sufficient? You’re the one who told me to come here,” Marco scoffed, reason catching up with him.

**_“The Mewmans know this place, but I doubt they’ll come this far. It’s sufficient.”_ **

Marco rolled his eyes and walked towards the imposing mountain, dreading the climb to the top, “What was this place?”

 **_“The former home of a Queen and her lover. After that,”_ ** Toffee stopped, causing Marco to pause his ascent, **_“the closest base the Monster Army had to Butterfly Castle.”_ **

Marco pondered the words. Had Toffee been in that war? How old was he, really? Shaking the questions from his mind, Marco returned to climbing. The stairs that lead to the top had crumbled over time, leaving only the upper two-thirds remaining. Hopefully, things would get easier once he reached that, but for now, he was grateful for his new physique. 

“Toffee?” Marco asked, straining to reach a jagged rock so he could hoist himself higher. Luckily, his pants hadn’t completely ripped off of him so he could stuff his want into his pocket. Doing this with one hand would have been impossible.

**_“You’re wondering what the next move is.”_ **

Marco needed to remember that Toffee was in his head, he thought to himself, “Yeah,” He grunted, leaping up and gripping the jagged rock with both hands.

**_“We need the Butterfly Book of Spells. Or, more specifically, Glossaryck.”_ **

Marco couldn’t understand why, and he paused his climb. He looked around, plotting his route more, “What could we want with Glossaryck?”

**_“I am not a magical tutor. He is.”_ **

“How are we supposed to even get it? If that was the plan, why’d we get so far away from Star?”

**_“The Book of Spells isn’t on Mewni.”_ **

Marco continued to climb, nearing the intact portion of stairs. He lept up, digging his fingers into the stone. He pulled himself up onto the stairs, resting on his knees. Relief filled his muscles as the stress on them was relieved. Hopefully, the stairs were sturdy enough that he’d be done rock climbing for _a while_.

“Right,” Marco realized, “Glossaryck and The Book are back in my house. So how do we get him? I don’t have any dimensional scissors.”

**_“Hopefully Hekapoo loves her trials more than she loves screwing over your bloodline.”_ **

  
  
  



End file.
